The Firefighter
by Kenny-chan Cant Spelll
Summary: The plot of locking Naruto in the supply closet went off without a hitch; trapping the bullied teenager in the tight space with no way of escaping. It was a flawless procedure... that is until the fire alarm goes off, causing the whole school to evacuate. Meaning, he is still trapped inside... with no one looking for him... no one... except for Sasuke. SasuNaru
1. Manipulative

**_(* ˘⌣˘)◞Kenny-chan Cant Spelll_****_ヽ(•‿• )_**

_A/N: KYA! Its a new story and I love it (｡´∀｀)ﾉ I hope you guys do too! Here are the warnings ू(ʚ̴̶̷́ .̠ ʚ̴̶̷̥̀ ू)_

**Warnings:**

**-Rated: M**

**-Yaoi (Boy X Boy) (•ิ_•ิ)  
**

**-Violence (ᗒᗣᗕ)՞  
**

**-Bullying (ＴДＴ）**

**-Sensitive Topics ( p′︵‵。)**

**-Swearing - =͟͟͞͞ ( ꒪౪꒪)ฅ✧**

**-Lemon (most likely) (¬‿¬)**

**And there you go! If these things are bad TURN BACK NOW! Hehe **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. IT IS MADE BY KISHIMOTO! (untill i kill him 〜(￣▽￣〜))**

_WITHOUT FURTHER ADO PLEASE ENJOY! ( ^O^ )_

* * *

愛してる

* * *

Kiba felt his heart drop as the bright orange flames rose around the school windows, his brown eyes wide witnessing the smoke flooding the building from his, and the all the students spot on the field; all but one.

He turned a nervous glance at his peers; all showing equally mortified expressions. This wasn't what they wanted; this is far too much…

Sakura: a beautiful girl at the least, let out a whimper; her emerald eyes watering at the sight.

"What's going to happen to him?" She breathed, a question that flooded the students' mind the second the fire alarm sounded. "I don't want him to…" her sobs increased, unable to finish the sentence.

No, none of them wanted that.

They may have thought about the topic lightly from time to time, they would even joke about it, but when faced with reality, there was nothing cheery about it. They did not want him to _die._

"Should we tell the teacher?"

"No!" Ino: another beauty, snapped; cutting off Choji: the fat one of the group.

There was a pregnant pause that couldn't help but make the six perpetrators judge themselves.

"Think about what will become of us," Neji said slowly, he was extremely smart and had the charming ability to make people see the best in whatever he said.

"If we tell an adult, they will have to go find him which, by the looks of that fire, will no doubt harm whoever does the task; and if said person does in fact get to him, the likelihood of him being… _not okay_… is extremely high. We would all be charged of, not man-slaughter, but… murder."

The students looked in different directions, letting the possibility sink in.

Neji let out a sigh, staring blankly at the grey hazy sky above them, "I don't know about you guys, but I'd rather not have the title of _murder_ on my resume."

The others stood silently, agreement reverberating from there minds.

"No one must know what we have done." Neji said, his voice flat and low, looking at each member of their group for agreement.

Choji bobbed his head up and down, his neck jiggling as he did so.

Shikamaru, who had yet to open his mouth, glanced away after making eye contact with the Hyuga. The lazier of the two breathed out an annoyed puff of air, Neji didn't have to worry much about him; he avoided troublesome situations at all costs.

Sakura stopped sobbing, tears falling silently from her eyes as she leaned into her blonde haired friend for comfort. Ino soothed her, looking over at Neji and nodding slowly for the two of them.

Finally Neji stood facing Kiba, the leader of this pact. He, some would say, was the main _physical_ perpetrator. The agreement to not assure a word, most would think, would be automatic. Instead, Neji's eyebrows furrowed as the brunette did nothing but stare back, his face dead of all emotion.

Just as Neji opened his mouth, the teacher yelled for there attention. The six faced forward in the large clump of students, making an effort to isolate their group from the others. Neji turned with a look of dissatisfaction to the front as Kiba, still stood with a frozen face.

"Choji Akimichi?" The teacher called out, his nose berried in a clipboard of names, he continued calling out names, each of their respected owners answering

"Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Here,"

The response only took a second before the teacher continued threw the long list.

Neji, with a tint of exuberance peaking from his eyes turned his head back, smiling slightly at Kiba.

"Good work," He said quietly. Ino, Sakura and Choji looking over surprised at the brunette's keen move.

Kiba's expressions still remained absent, but he spoke nonetheless.

"Wouldn't want anyone else getting hurt would we?"

"That was a perfect delivery, my friend."

Kiba huffed, clenching his finger's slightly, "Years of practice."

The list seems to drown on, the firefighters still not yet at the school's location, yet the teachers seemed well prepared and orderly. It is amazing what can happen from an overheating microwave oven placed nonsensically next to the printer paper supply. Before long the nearly every floor of the building was up spitting fire.

A sense of safety seemed to fall over the group. No one noticed the missing child.

No one right?

"Where is he?"

Wrong.

The question cut the air like an axe cutting butter, like a bulldozer over a stick fort, like a burning microwave in a paper filled school; and yet, the question was only a whisper. A demanding, venomous whisper, but a whisper nonetheless.

Kiba slowly craned his neck, his eyes widening at the person behind him.

"S-Sasuke!" Sakura squeaked, surprise dressing her features. Her and the majority of the other girls at the school had been fangirling the male for quiet some time.

He, a tall, slender but well built teenager, threw her a glance, before his coal stone eyes zeroed back in with Kiba.

"Where is he?" He asked with intense harshness.

His glare was so sharp and directed; Kiba couldn't stop his eyes from wandering to find sudden interest in his toes.

"Uchiha…" Neji uttered, a smirk threatening to play up on his lips. Sasuke's scoweled almost as if he were appealed by the other simply uttering his name.

The two seemed to have some sort of underlying tragedy planned for each other.

"How would we know?" Neji said coyly, turning to face the other dead on. The two seemed rather alike to most actually, both smart, cunning, handsome and rather standoffish, neither of which paying much of an interest in their wild popularity either.

"Don't play with me, Hyuga! I saw the shit that one just pulled!" He snapped, darting his eyes at Kiba on his left.

Sasuke's display of anger seemed to do nothing but further widen the smirk on Neji's face as he advanced slowly on the other.

"Play with you? I would _never."_

There was a point in time when these two were friends, best friends actually, they would only talk to each other and were never seen separated. Then one day, instead of sitting in his normal spot in History class next to Neji, he sat alone in the back. Ever since then they have a hatred directed at each other.

Neji seemed to move on, he made new friends. Sasuke appeared to have moved on too, but not in the same way. He didn't have many people he would call a friend, but he never gave Neji a second glance and didn't ever seemed bothered by the situation.

Sasuke looked about ready to bite back, but instead he closed his eyes took a breath. He looked back up with blank emotion, locking eyes with Neji.

"I'm gonna ask once more," He said slowly, "Where is Naruto Uzumaki?"

* * *

愛してる

* * *

_A/N: duh duh duuuuuhhhh hehe i hope you guys like this please please please tell me reviews and love me and blajsha they may seem like a pain but honestly i read them all and adore them even if there bad thank u so much ily ily ily wooowoowooooo ू(ʚ̴̶̷́ u ʚ̴̶̷̥̀ ू)_


	2. Oblivious

**_(* ˘⌣˘)◞Kenny-chan Cant Spelll_****_ヽ(•‿• )_**

**__****_A/N: Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ Thank you guys so much the feedback makes me right at super sonic speed i swear. AND I ALWAYS ANSWER BACK, like see how fast i wrote this like DANMN! IM AWESOME! ┌|°з°|┘ _**

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto thinks hes cute because he owns Naruto BUT HES NOT (ノ益)ノ**

* * *

**愛してる**

* * *

Naruto let out a nervous laugh as emptied the contents of his sweatshirt pocket into his palm:

A pencil top eraser that he must have found on the floor

A piece of string that had dangling off his sleeve and had finally got his attention this morning

A suspicious piece of candy corn which he had no memory of receiving

And a wooden saber-tooth tiger head, which he got from accidently breaking one of the items in his aunts bobble-head collection and then deciding to sneak it into his pocket before she noticed.

These were not the kinds of things one would consider useful when it comes breaking out of the second floor 42 B supply cabinet.

"Come on Naruto!" He cheered himself on while pressing a big blue eye up to the miscellanies items.

"People get out of rooms without doors and windows using a mirror and a table, you can do this!"_[1]_ The blonde said, a light giggle escaping his lips.

It seemed no matter how bad the situation, Naruto Uzumaki always had a way to make it just a little bit better.

"Maybe I can erase the saber-tooth tiger's fags so he doesn't bite me, use the string as a leash and grab on really tight, then I can throw the candy corn at the door and," Naruto flew a fist out against the entrance creating a booming sound, "_boom_, he runs into the door, knocking it down, and not only am I free but I have a pet saber-tooth tiger, without fangs, head!" Naruto continued to laugh at his own witty little imagination before sliding his back down the wall.

"Maybe this is why they hate me." Naruto whispered humorously, a strained smile on his face. He knew that wasn't the reason.

There was only so much happiness that could arise from being locked in this type of setting.

It wasn't like it was the first time he received this kind of torment, but right now it just seemed more painful… a lot more.

He had faced Kiba Inuzuca's punching, kicking and shoving too many times to count. He would jab him in the hallway, slam him against walls, and beat him to a pulp in the locker rooms, Choji would often hold down his arms, while the muscular brunette would take rapid strikes to his chest.

In one particularly bloody altercation when God somehow decided to spite the poor blonde for some reason unknown (probably breaking his aunt's bobble head), Naruto and Kiba just happened to be in the same bathroom, at the same time, completely and utterly alone.

He winced at the memory, involuntarily catching his ribs. Although the abuse was horrid, he was a fast healer and in the morning the bruises were often hardly visible.

Then there was Ino, who was devilish with her snide remarks and constantly seemed to instigate feuds. She soon was joined up with Sakura, which made him a little weak thinking back when actually use to be friends in elementary school.

Her and Sakura did a particularly nasty joke on Valentines day, leaving a beautifully decorated card in his locker that told him to meet the mystery admirer that day at three.

Naruto really blamed himself for not knowing better with that one.

Neji Hyuga was brilliant, an ass but totally brilliant. It wasn't until he became friends with Kiba and the others did the bullying begin.

Neji would trip him occasionally, but that was the only physical contact the two ever made before this morning. Instead the longhaired male would tell him things… awful things that would make him doubt coming to school the next day.

They were generic statements, and although they festered Naruto's mind each morning, noon and night, he did all he could to not find connection between himself and these statements. He was just a bully, Naruto concluded, and he never really meant that kind of hate coming from his lips, or so he had previously thought.

Then there was Shikamaru Nara… he didn't actually do much. He was more of a, sit and watch, type.

He did put something in his drink one time; a sort of thing that made Naruto vomit grotesquely in front of everyone… they filmed it too, which didn't exactly make his day.

It was just a prank in Naruto's eyes, no real harm done.

He never thought much of fighting back, sometimes he may just push away or roll his eyes at the group's torment, but he couldn't find reason to go as far as get any sort of retaliation. He actually sort of _liked_ them.

He could see himself friends with that group, and the thought of them actually taking the time to surround him most days and pay so much attention to his being actually brought him some sort of _happiness._

There was only one person, Naruto use to conclude, that didn't fit this game. One person named Sasuke Uchiha.

It was evident in everything he did, the glares, the looks of disapproval and snide comments, that Naruto wasn't particularly favored in his eyes. Sasuke wasn't with the popular crowd. He could easily be, but he appeared extremely uninterested, which baffled Naruto immensely, for the desire to be in with them, gave reason for putting up with their punishments.

The thing about Sasuke was he never seemed to care as much as the rest did about going after Naruto, and in the blonde's twisted mind: the less he cared the more distaste he presented.

Naruto was the one person it seemed, who did not see perfection seeping out the Uchiha's rear-end.

Physically yes, the bastard was a pretty, but mentally? Naruto could see the broken ends.

The first day they meet, Naruto had been intrigued. He couldn't find the reason why, but there was something about him that just seemed to allure the other.

Naruto presumed to follow Sasuke around for the better part of two years.

One day, when Naruto was feeling particularly stalker-like, he got the guts to trail the teen home. He was unsurprised when Sasuke nonchalantly walked into the grand entrance of his mansion, which was nearly as huge as his head.

The only thing that surprised Naruto was the second the Uchiha's feet hit the ivory floor he sprinted into a bedroom, Naruto following from outside watched from a glass window.

Sasuke threw himself onto the comforter, his fingers hugging a pillow tightly to his face. Naruto remembered as he moved closer to the window, his mouth ajar with shock. Sasuke's legs were shaking as he began clawing apart at the fabric. His voice was loud and painful, letting out the hisses that could only be found in nightmares. It was something unbelievable actually.

Something happened after that, something that drew that line of hatred. Two pairs of eyes met. His captivated blue ones clashed with Sasuke's red blurry _emotion filled_ set through the glass.

The second they saw each other Naruto felt his blood drain; his legs shaking and uncooperative as he fell backwards. Gasping for breath and his mind flashing, he got up and ran away from the other's home as fast as he could.

Sasuke was more beautiful then he ever believed.

He saw something he was never supposed to see. No one was, yet Naruto felt some sort of bliss from being that one and only. He saw past a facade much like his own.

Ever since then, Naruto gave Sasuke a reason to hate. There was so much similarity between them, as a rivalry for whom could wear a better mask arose. For some reason, there was nothing the blonde wanted more then to see that other side of Sasuke again… but his chances of doing so were slim simply because of the apparent abhorrence he clearly felt for Naruto.

And he use to think he was the only one.

He never thought Kiba, and the rest of them _hated_ him. He didn't know what their reason would be. Today he found out differently.

This morning he woke up with that same happy smile pinned on his face, a spring forced in his step as he came through the school doors, immediately greeted by Sakura and Ino, who began there idle chitchat with him then walking him to second floor hallway.

He should not have fallen for their trap, but the idea of being close with such bubbly girls made the front lobe of his brain falter.

Before he knew it the girls backed away, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji and Choji appearing notoriously from the room across the hall. Only then did he recognize the situation he faced. Sakura and Ino stood guard as each of the guys took turns brutalizing him.

It hurt badly. He could still feel their kicks tearing at already open wounds, their fist colliding with already bruised flesh, and their heavy hands connecting with already damaged bones. Yet, he was elated that the six of them were coming together _just for him._

He thought there was nothing that deep that they could hate about him. He put the effort in to appear as happy as he could be. He made sure to always paint a smile on his face. He never told anyone anything that might get the others in to trouble. He tried so hard to be someone that was un-hateable. But sadly, they bore the emotion either way.

After Naruto was broken and bruised, Shikamaru pulled out a key he likely stole from a janitor, unlocking the closet door behind them. He held it open as they pushed him inside, Kiba taking one final bash to his cheek as they did so.

Soon the door slammed shut, Naruto's head lying on the cold floor, blood splitting from his bottom lip.

The blonde idly touched his swelling bottom lip; he could still hear their voices echoing in his head…

"_What a perfect scene," Neji said lightly, "Naruto Uzumaki, is in the closet!"_

_ Sakura let out a loud laugh as Ino began shouting as well, "When are you gonna come out of the closet, gay boy?"_

_ "I bet if we leave him in there long enough, he'll use the cleaning broom to fuck himself." Neji hissed, the grin on his face was apparent through his words._

_ "That's freaking disgusting!" Choji's big-bellied laugh carried itself fully._

_ "Long enough?" Ino yelped again, clearly enjoying making the pinkette squeal with laughter, "I give him five minutes!"_

_ It was then the bell sounded, the patter of feet signaling the start of the day, as Shikamaru ordered the others it was time to go._

_ Through Naruto's throbbing head did he hear most everyone leave but Kiba and Neji who stood against the door._

_ "We should go man, where gonna get in a shit load of trouble if we're late."_

_ Neji didn't respond to Kiba's comment but instead pressed his lips closer to the crack in the door and said in a voice just loud enough for Naruto to hear,_

_ "I hope you **die** in there you, **fucking faggot."**_ The venom in his voice gave off something the blond never knew existed. Something so hateful and horrid he wanted shrivel up and obey him.

They thought he was gay.

They never had any underlying affection as the blonde once believed they had.

They simply wanted him to suffer.

Naruto, forced out breath he never knew he held. He locked his arms around his legs and curled up against the back wall of the supply closet.

He didn't want to leave so much anymore…

* * *

**愛してる**

* * *

**A/N: Depressing chapter I know, but its very necicary LO SIENTO PLEASE REVIEW I NEED REVIEWS I EAT THEM! (┌ﾟдﾟ)┌  
**_[1]- You are stuck in a room with no windows or doors. a solid room. The only things in this room are a mirror and a table. how do you escape?  
Look in the mirror, see what you saw, take the saw, cut the table in half, put the halves together to make a whole, crawl through the hole and make your escape._


	3. Deceitful

**_(* ˘⌣˘)◞Kenny-chan Cant Spelll_****_ヽ(•‿• )_**

_A/N: ヽ(；▽；)ノ so much love I can't take it. **  
**_

**Disclaimer: That jerk Kishimoto owns Naruto, if he didn't... lets just say therd be A LOT of sauna scenes... (*¬*)**

* * *

愛してる

* * *

"Where is he?" Now fury filtered Sasuke's voice; a question that rung unanswered. There in the field, stood the group with bobbing throats, biting of lips and meticulous glances; these quivering movements all being thrown about like the fire that roared from behind.

Patience was growing weary.

"What's it to you?"

This time, it wasn't the voice of Neji Hyuga threatening to play the other on. Instead, the husked tone came from the leader, the hound, the bulldog: Kiba Inuzuka.

Opening his mouth, then clamping it down quickly, Sasuke rethought his words. The question caught him completely off guard.

It was no secret Naruto and Sasuke weren't exactly coinciding. If anything one would imagine the ash haired male joining the efforts to keep this little plot under wraps, but then again, he was never a cooperative sort of rebel.

"For starters, I'd rather _not_ have the burden-"

"There would be no burden. You have nothing to do with this."

"Well knowing there is something going on-"

"What's going on Uchiha? You wouldn't be asking questions if you knew."

"I would be a bystander if I don't-"

"Bystander? You don't know **anything** remember?"

Silence.

It seemed every non-partisan and logical had been shot down by Sasuke's opposition Kiba. Sasuke felt a grunt escape him joined jaws. He had caught him in a corner.

"Just," For the first time in what it seemed to be years, Sasuke Uchiha could not formulate the perfect response, now he had to find a different approach. "Tell me…" Begging? "Before I asked the teacher to do another headcount." Ah a threat.

Much more Uchiha-esk.

There was another gap of wordlessness filled with darting eyes, speaking a secret language with one another. They couldn't tell. They _promised_ they wouldn't tell… but boys don't keep promises.

"He is in there."

Neji's eyelids abridged, shock threatening to rip his tongue right from his mouth. How could he do this?

"Where?"

"Room B 42. The supply closet to the left."

Kiba's words were steady, his eyes trained on the burning structure: whereas Neji was shaking, the male's fingers balling by his sides. He should have done something to ensure loyalty to their 'cause'.

Sasuke's had received a response, but that didn't leave him anymore assured. Looking back at Kiba his teeth gritted. There was no need of gratitude for these kinds of people.

"Why is he in there?" This is the underlying finite paradox they all prayed to keep as far away from them as Pluto is to the sun. The venom coursing Sasuke's words couldn't help but be replaced with a sense of actual uncertainty. It wasn't something he wanted, but it was only natural. He knew these people had something to do with the other's disappearance, yet the means to how still mustered.

This, Kiba found it difficult to an answer to, weather it have been from him not wanting the blame being placed over his head or possibly give into the truth, his lips held together tightly.

"Inuzuka," Neji said, his speech finding the place to slip into the conversation. He had to set a warning. The more that is said, the more danger is brought to them. How could Kiba be so _selfish_?

"Lay off, will you?" Shikamaru snorted in no direction in particular, yet receiving a wild glance from every corner of the world.

Neji's own breath began silencing him. Rolling his eyes, Shikamaru strode over to Sasuke, apparently finding no sense of life-altering chains tied to the situation, or if he did, he was hiding it very well.

"If anyoneis going to get him out of there, they're gonna need this key," he continued, tossing a small key in the palms of Sasuke's awaiting palms.

Sasuke nodded quickly, looking closely at the important object in hand. He quickly turned, time clearly of the essence as the sound of another window cracking over with smoke, sounded above.

"And Sasuke," Shikamaru added, his tone falling to a more serious note, "It… It _was_ us… Our fault…. It is our fault."

Each pair of eyes fell to the ground like rocks dropping into spider webs. Shikamaru worked the hardest part of his being to keep his vision from faltering with those disgusted dark eyes of Sasuke.

"Just, don't let him die," Kiba yelped with a deeply pained voice, "Will yah, man?" Liquid ran of the boy's face, his lips quaking together as another wince left him.

"I don't want Naruto to die, dude," He was crying… actually crying, "He doesn't freaking desire it, he just doesn't!" Actually crying for the person he hates claims he hates the most. "Fuck…"

For a brief moment, nothing could be heard but the hissing of flames, chatter of other students and teachers, and the frustrated extortions and hard inhales from Kiba.

"Okay," Sasuke said simply, the other brunette noticeably perking up.

"Okay what?"

"I'll do whatever I can to not let Naruto die."

Kiba's face immediately turned back to the ground, his eyes wider and now sniffling slightly, "T-thanks…"

"Not for your sake though," Sasuke said, shooting the other a pointed look, "You deserve the burden, you hypocritical piece of-" yet again, Sasuke stopped himself, letting out another deep breath," But I… **I** need to protect him, from _all_ of this."

Without wasting anymore-precious time, Sasuke turned on his heels, disappearing completely within the crowed. Somehow the words sounded as if they weren't just directed at burning buildings.

There, the rest of the six stood. A clear line of dived becoming more and more apparent with obvious body language.

"Kiba," Ino whispered, glancing back and forth between Shikamaru and said male, yet her voice clearer then a smoke-less day, "How could you _both_?"

"How could I what?" The shaken up brunette spat back. His heated hazel eyes mustering off the most despicable look they could manage as he peered up from the ground.

Instantly he felt a piercing pair of nails digging into the sides of his throat. Wheezing, not only because of the shocking violence but also the restraint on his breath, Kiba rocked his head back in means to escape. If anything the chokehold only constricted.

"How could you go and _fuck_ allofus?" Neji's breath was close enough to whip against the brunettes peach fuzzed cheek.

These words just flew through Kiba's ears, the grip around his neck being the subject of his concentration.

"Because, that is what you did!" The words picking up speed, "You selfish bitch!"

"Neji, calm down." Shikamaru was quicker to rush to the aid then most, placing a light hand on the other's vice arm.

Neji's eyes were what would consider hallow. They were beautiful, unique, and utterly empty. These barren eyes did not reveal a simple whim passing between both of Hyuga's ears. So when these two desolate orbs danced over Shikamaru there was no way of knowing if the other was planning on smiling or shanking Shikamaru in his sleep.

"You too."

Kiba started kicking, his body just begging for oxygen. It seemed Neji had yet to let him breath…

"Come on… you're suffocating him," Shikamaru laughed forcefully, not knowing what emotion to display with this male, "We don't want another death now do we?"

Without speaking or removing his transfixed gaze from Shikamaru, Neji straightened his thin fingers, Kiba falling to his knees instantaneously.

Neji seemed to freeze up for a moment, weather or not he was listening to the gasps from the student below him are unknown.

Letting out a grunt he then proceeded to remove himself from circle, becoming lost in the sea of people in the same manner as a past Uchiha had.

He could feel Shikamaru's eyes never leaving his back.

* * *

愛してる

* * *

_A/N: REVIEW TO FUEL THE BEAST (•̀ᴗ•́)و ̑̑_


	4. Phony

**_(* ˘⌣˘)◞Kenny-chan Cant Spelll_****_ヽ(•‿• )_**

_A/N: (｡´∀｀)ﾉ __ (｡´∀｀)ﾉ __ (｡´∀｀)ﾉ It Is now the moment you have all been waiting for __ (｡´∀｀)ﾉ __ (｡´∀｀)ﾉ __ (｡´∀｀)ﾉ BADAM! THE WRITING GODS GAVE ME STRENGTH BECAUSE OF ALL UR LOVELY REVIEWS AND HERE I AM __ (｡´∀｀)ﾉ__ (｡´∀｀)ﾉ__ (｡´∀｀)ﾉ__ (｡´∀｀)ﾉ please enjoy my loves ( ε ⊙ﾉ)ﾉ  
(this is the chapter u guys were like tryna slay me to write... no hard feelings doe （*/∇＼*）)_

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, THAT LITTLE NUGG IS OWNED BY KISHIMOTO ヾ(｡ꏿ﹏ꏿ)ﾉﾞ it toats should be mine tho (゜▼゜＊）**

* * *

愛してる

* * *

Diluted plans were zipping through Sasuke's ears in frantic hysteria. Bits of shattered glass decorated the air as yet another window blew over. Smoke of all shades colored the sky, making it seem that the night's air had come early. This place of upmost torture; was exactly were Sasuke **craved **to be. The male pursed his lips together while his fingers clutched the key in his pocket with an intense sense security.

Currently the male stood, watching the flame induced building with a predatory sense. His two feet pointed forward, standing directly at the imaginary boarder set. Glancing over his shoulder he inspected the cluster of people: the only thing stopping him from reaching his destination.

No one appeared to be watching him… but Sasuke was smart enough to know, once he crossed this invisible line that a normal someone one would set themselves from fiery school, all eyes would fall on him.

He would just have to wait for the perfect distraction.

"Where are the firefighters?" A loud, moderately high-pitched shout rode against the air. There were other voices: countless doses chatter, hollering of directions and such, but this shout hit in such a way, it captivated. This was a gift.

"Don't worry, they're coming."

"All of the students have been accounted for I'm sure-"

"Yeah! We're all here! Don't worry sir!"

"Pish-posh! They were meant to arrive five minutes ago! This is a dangerous situation if we can't evacuate the premise, the results could be drastic! We need to gather everyone and have them walk to the elementary school and-" The rambling man was called Iruka by most; a fourth grade teacher at the school elementary school, he also worked with problem children. He was a man with a soft head yet strong heart, kind, generous, but stern in the eyes of the troublemakers, but none of that mattered to Sasuke right now, the only thing this man was, was the perfect distraction.

As the teacher had said, the students seemed to be being hurdled in chaotic masses to the end of the field. It was now or never…

With a quick breath and rapid steps Sasuke-

"Now where do you think you're going?"

Sasuke's head whipped back, the man's arm resting lightly, yet assertively, on his soldier.

"Kakashi…"

The man chortled, his eyes pinched into high arcs.

"Sasuke, you need to get with the group." Sasuke did not reply. Obviously no words could make the situation any better.

"Come on now," Kakashi was more of a wavering guy, he, unlike many teachers at the school, did not want to create a scene, so his voice was at a whisper. "You need to leave this area."

Kakashi was Sasuke's AP English teacher for two years. They were the same kind of man in some aspects. They had a deep understanding for each other; so much so that the lack of words did not mean silence from Sasuke to Kakashi; for the glare ripping across the younger male's features told all that needed to be said.

Kakashi sighed, the bottom border of his eyes lowering. Dropping the gleeful charade was the first step to assortment.

"Sasuke, why is it that you were trying to get into the school?" His voice plummeted to almost a bored droll.

"Am I. You mean why am I trying to get into the school." One end of Sasuke's lips rose significantly higher then the rest.

Kakashi's face glazed over. He still wasn't gibing up even after he was caught. And he was sassing him. Was this kid serious? "Alright Sasuke, what is it that is so important, you are attempting to enter _that?_"

The smirk dropped instantly, the brunette's eyes shifting dramatically to the side, breaking former contact.

Kakashi quirked a brow, "Can't tell now, can we?"

This time Sasuke grunted defiantly, his gaze switching back to the poignant stare.

Again the older man fell into his sickeningly-sweet act, his head shaking as a downgrading chuckle ran up his throat. "Play me will you?" He said lightly, "Now, Sasuke, you're a smart kid. The highest level classes, highest level grades… and certainty the highest level in the social world, aren't we?" Immediately his tone dropped, a challenging stare striking his face as all humor dissipated from his aura: an assertive and careless disguise.

The man could fall through these masked emotions faster then the victim can even reach realization.

"You're smart enough to know, you are likely to die if you go in there. What is it that you are giving your life for."

"Just trust me." Sasuke said after a moment pause, his eyes never leaving the other.

"And just why would I do that?" He said, smiling so sweetly it caused bits of bile to rifle through Sasuke's esophagus.

"You just explained it. I'm smart."

"You really are a fucked up little prick." Kakashi's jaw was loose and his face was reeking of misery. That just left the other feeling degrade.

"Bipolar piece of shit…"Sasuke wasn't sure which version he liked least.

These comments actually made both parties show signs of amusement. Sasuke and Kakashi were both we'll liked people. That was because most people didn't understand them. They understood each other, and that was probably why they wouldn't so much as _spit_ in the other's direction. It was a clever thing, really, and in this mutual understanding things were able to 'slide'.

"Sasuke, I honestly cannot allow you go." Kakashi said, a sense of coyness unable to be detected by _nearly_ everyone.

"I know," Sasuke replied back, with a face _hardly_ anyone could recognize as faint sarcasm.

"Yeah…"

"So I'm just gonna have to break your rules."

"Guess so,"

Sasuke snorted before giving his English teacher a parting glance.

"If you die in there Sasuke Uchiha," Kakashi said, watching as the other sprinted towards the disaster, "I'll kill you."

* * *

愛してる

* * *

An accumulation of salty liquids were whipped away by Sasuke's sleeve, the teenager franticly hopping from foot to foot as anxiety pumped through his organs.

Getting to the school, which recently seemed nearly impossible, was going to have to be the easy part.

His eyes were wide analyzing the structure, desperately looking for a pathway to the 'X' on his map.

The fire's pathway of destruction was not clear-cut in the slightest; random splotches of flames spewing from separate locations. The entire leftwing of the school seemed to be engulfed, while the rightwing was hardly altered. The first floor of the main building seemed to have been touched by the flames breath the door still burning and many windows hazy and cracked, shades of red crawling up the rickety walls… to the second floor.

The though ironed out Sasuke's face and without a second step, he threw his shoulder into the frontal hinged entrance.

The burnt wood was weaker then Sasuke assume, his body lapsing to his knees as he busted through the door due to the velocity. Sasuke didn't have time to show accomplishment as he quickly brushed bits of crisp wood of his arms, the material already burning small black wholes in his sweatshirt.

Getting to his feet, the raven took a deep breath of slightly ruined air. The inside of the school looked as if it had been kicked apart then left to starve. Many lockers were holding slight burnt edges, a layer of soot coating the ground and gashes across the ceiling. Nearly all but one set of lights glowed a florescent shine… it only making the scene appear more miserable.

The long hall was quiet, the fire alarms seemed to have already either gone off with a tone mute to humans, or were not installed correctly. The place looked like an evil ghost burial ground, but Sasuke knew… it was the most peaceful scenery he would get during his stay here.

He lifted his sneakers sluggishly, the noise of his heavy footsteps reverberating off each row of lockers. It was the kind of echoing silence that makes people overly aware.

The stairway to the second floor was at the end of the long entrance hall, from there Sasuke would need to maneuver himself to the farthest left of the second floor, were the supply closet could be found.

A sound of tortured glass sounded at the end of the hallway while a shrill screech echoing against the walls. It seems the alarms were installed correctly after all.

Sasuke's stomach took a drastic drop as he jolted into a dash. Running away from the source would have been preferred, but there was no other option to reach the stairway.

Dark clouds of smoke began running up against the ceiling, a sound of crackling splitting Sasuke's ears. He had to find his way, now.

A nerve went awry as he reached the end of the hallway. One reason being he had indeed reached the staircase leading to the upper level, another because of the railing was _beautifully_ hung with the colors of hot orange and red.

His eyes darted back and forth, his body growing hot by the surrounding flames that came from the classroom to his left.

He flew towards the inclining stares, the fire now hitting the wall and railing creating a wall of hot light on both sides. Charging he climbed, his organs booming up against his chest, an overwhelming beating in his eardrums. The world was spinning, adrenalin and pure terror drowning Sasuke's head he climbed three steps at a time.

Suddenly a violent rip of wood stopped the male in his tracks. Pain swam through his blood as he looked down to his left foot, which was fully submerged in a crumbling staircase, preventing him from a continuation of movement.

It wasn't just the stabbing of wood shards he felt, but an overbearing glow of heat against his calf. Now the fire was chasing him up the staircase. Closer and closer the burning got, and with every tanging heat wave, Sasuke became more and more desperate. Within seconds he was completely surrounded by a blaze.

"Please no," he hissed, his aggravated hands working to pull out of the splintery gap in the broken staircase.

Swearing loudly he yanked on his leg. **Hard. **

Gasping his foot finally became free, and not a second later did he push his body past to top of the last step.

His cheekbone collided with the flooring, his upper body slapping across the ground aggressively. It was as if he had just jumped out of the fastest racecar, traveling over a sea of poisonous knives. And lived.

Sasuke panted, the breaths moving up though damaged rips. The male was soaked, his hair dripping salty perspiration on to the floor. Each of his hands: palm down horizontal to his skull. His eyes were closed as the pain from prior events coerced through his body.

Oh how badly, did he wish this was the end. Sadly it was far from it, and the Devil reminded him of this as the rubber against his face warmed; the signal fire.

Before his mind could catch up, he was back on his feet, sliding across empty classrooms and hallways. At each glance, another manmade creation stood aglow.

First it was the printers; each burning like gasoline logged wood, then the student lounge area; which was puking flames from each entrance, and now a toppled mound of discarded backpacks and folders; the flamed objects being watched by resistant green metal lockers that couldn't help but appear sad with the departure of their insides.

Sasuke could no longer feel the throbbing of his open wounds, not even bothering to notice the trail of loose blood, trailing from his limb and pleading for attention outside of this treachery. He couldn't hear the screaming fire alarms that just _begged_ for him to leave this place. Nor could he smell the burning plastic or toxic smoke that flooded the entire floor, pushing him away as hard as they could. He couldn't taste the charcoal building up in his throat and clawing at his tongue, trying to gather attention. He couldn't see the burning walls or windows as they held out signs of danger and warning.

All he could see was a door, all he could hear was it being ripped open, all he could taste was sweetness and purity, he could only smell honey and sweat, feeling nothing but a warm body; their two arms intertwined, hearts beating wholesomely as they had in his dreams. His senses were entirely taken up by one person. The one reason he could keep going.

And there it was.

A heavy door with the symbols '42 B' etched into a green slate that rested on top of the door's exterior.

It was only fifteen steps away. The first six straight ahead, a slight turn in the seventh and eight and the ninth being under a wooden arched that tottered completely on ignition, but with his senses replaced, Sasuke trudged on.

And on that ninth step,

Did the burning doorway collapse, pressing vividly onto the male's body. There was no hope for his senses to be deluded as he collided once more to the bubbling rubber ground.

The wind was knocked out of Sasuke, his torso flailing as the wood burned a deep gash into his skin.

He was hissing, his legs kicking madly as the torturous object held him down. Burning him alive.

The pain was too much. He could not scream, as his vocal cords seemed to have burnt up along with his skin. The feverish touch began to bite his ribs, not only was the flame alone frying him, but the pressure was also smashing his lungs. He knew would be dead soon.

The thought of leaving this world flickered through his mind… his movements getting slower and more worn. Death was likely horrible, probably worse then the hell that surrounded him at that instant.

The hell that surrounded him and…

A pulse traveled through Sasuke's spine, his eyes lighting; rivaling the surrounding blaze. His muscles contracted, his back now protruding highly. Both hands firmly pressed onto the ground. With gritted teeth he forced pressure onto his biceps, moving into a push-up position.

The burning wood slowly rose higher as Sasuke shook from the agonizing force. Beads of sweat jumped off his skin, immediately evaporating before even hitting the ground. With a powerful grunt he completed the stance, the curved material now high enough for Sasuke to dart away from.

Quickly he broke for the ground, sliding across his knees as the lit beams fell to the floor.

Violently quick, he ripped off his burning sweatshirt, along with undergarment, which also posed as a damaging material, onto the ground; the pile immediately burning an even more deadly rose shade.

His heart pounded, his eyes quickly glancing over his damaged body. His stomach and chest were completely torn apart, deep bloody scabs and scars ran down the nape of his neck. His arms appeared undamaged for all but a few scratches here and there, but the lack of pain he sensed from his back only pointed to serious burning and dead cells. He had a feeling the area of his body wasn't any lighter then the color black.

It was worth it though, to be wearing his own shredded corpse.

Here he was, seconds away from his true goal. Even if they couldn't get out… he would be happy if this person was just in his arms.

And maybe it was just because of the burning particles swimming through the smoky haze, but his eyes nearly overfilled with a different sort of liquid. A steady hand reached for the door handle, securing the metal piece in his hand and twisting it abruptly.

It would not budge.

The door could not be opened.

An empty lock grinned toothless at Sasuke, its taunting empty mouth wide and mocking.

There needed to be a key.

And that key; Sasuke's face dropped, his lips quivering in disbelief as he spun on his heals staring down at his fire-breathing clothing, was currently drowning in Hades.

* * *

愛してる

* * *

A/N: HOHOHO I THREW U OFF A LIL ROCK HMM (-Σ^) BUT I DID IT SEE! (＃⌒∇⌒＃)ゞ just what u asked for because ye im dat awesome YO \(/Σ/)\ Plz review to powr up dis lil bebe (⊙﹏⊙✿) vroom vroom


	5. Wicked

**_(* ˘⌣˘)◞Kenny-chan Cant Spelll_****_ヽ(•‿• )_**

_A/N: KyaKyaKya heyyo my pretties ＼（＠￣∇￣＠）／ the reviews made me so happy thank you everyone (｡◕‿◕｡) Plz enjoi 。(⌒∇⌒。)_

_**Disclaimer: My main man Kishimotto owns Naruto. Pce （ｖ＾＿＾）ｖ**_

* * *

愛してる

* * *

Naruto awoke in a pool of bubbling sweat. His lips lacked that vital liquid; blurry eyes stinging with the intensity of a sticky swat of magma. His childish torso swung into his knees with groans ripping from the bottom of his belly, a blearing headache became apparent.

There was no memory of Naruto slipping into sleep's syrup, yet judging from the salt infused liquid dripping from his hairline, the constricting residue around his lids and his grounded body position, there was no denying the past state.

The dream must have been wicked.

Naruto shook his head against the ground, the moving pressure giving some awareness, as a hot breath circled into his lungs. A very hot breath. Too hot a breath.

He rolled to his back, belly up as he began taking in more, and more of the air. No, it was steam at this point, and that definitly brought a sense of frantic confusion. Now Naruto pushed himself up, pupils wide in wonder.

Maybe there wasn't a nightmare after all… maybe he just overheated…

There were a total of infinite reasons that Naruto came up with in the short period for as to why the place was becoming a not-so soothing sauna:

A heating pipe broke from underneath the closet.

Some idiot, possible himself in his sleep, hit a strangely, or not strangely, placed thermostat.

Menopause?

He slept all the way into summer break.

This was all a virtual simulation.

A fire had started somewhere.

He was having a heatstroke.

He could have continued if there didn't come a point, in his ponderings, when his brain stops questioning, because his lungs stop filtering and blood stops flowing regularly, when the body just gets _too_ _hot. _

He didn't need to know how, what, or who caused the room to heat up like the inside of the devils mouth, but he needed to get out.

In outrageous violence, Naruto pushed himself into the door. Multiply. His body wore down as he repeatedly banged against the unmoving solid. His rapid actions slowed, his head pulsing as he breathed intensely while resting his chest against the door, blue half-lidded eyes filled with disappointment.

"I can't even…"

It was true.

With a simple kick, most heroes can break a door down instantly.

But Naruto, this is reality.

A painful layer of muck infiltrated the blonde's lungs. His eyes awoken as his body began forcing the poising out through violent fits; that is coughing.

His shaky sight caught the gray haze riding up the light that separated the door from the rest of the boiling flooring. He could make it out by the difference in light and thickness. The absolute presents of smoke.

His jaw split, rash breaths traveling down his quivering figure.

Stop-drop-and-roll would not help in this situation.

There would only so many minutes until a small-enclosed place became one of a toxic gas chamber.

And that is when there can be no escape of the creeping crack.

The crack, which divides reality and deterioration.

And Naruto, you are resting upon this crack.

But Naruto, you will not be for much longer.

Again he banged his body against the door, his head, ears, and taste buds bursting, leaking invisible anxious goo.

Naruto's system skipped past the law of limitations, the oxygen at a point of negativity yet he still powered forward. He didn't give up easily.

Now he was just tossing his head against the door, the rest of him limp.

With one final pound of skull to substance, he broke.

Too much smoke.

Too little of a chance.

It made his mind play tricks.

It made him see hope.

It made him believe that perhaps he could find a way, a starlight path that let him slip out of a pit of the unspeakable.

But Naruto, there is no starlight path.

But Naruto, you are going to die.

As his hair, coated with storm, salt, and rose straggled across the vertical surface, his ears picked up a sound coming from the other side. Out there, there was hissing, crackling… screams of burning world.

Now, he crept back.

They said they wanted something like this.

They wanted him to die.

They wanted him to so badly…

"They'll kill the world for me."

That was the sentence that took the last bit of oxygen from his system. His last clean and clear C02 submission that followed the laws of nature. The words were formulated perfectly, though no one would hear them. No one would know those words were spoken, because he would give them what they wanted.

But Naruto, you are wrong.

But Naruto, if you die here you will never know…

He would die without knowing.

Knowing: how much one person wanted him.

Without knowing how simply incorrect he was, and how important the life he bore held over someone.

And how much this person would give to be with him.

How they would go through this hell, just to get to him.

To die or to live, this person was out there, and needed to be with him.

He would have never known how much this person loved him, if right then and there, he were to disappear.

But Naruto, you will last, because this person is so close to you, and they are thinking of you in such a wondrous light, your lungs can last you a short while longer. Your head is cleared, you heart is beating and a serge of vivacity is traveling through your blood and up your veins.

"Help," You say, in a whisper the last thing you can muster, a gift this light has given to you.

You don't know whom the plea was for, but perhaps you had unconsciously been trying to reach this person as well

You yourself will not be able to find your way out of this.

But Naruto, you will be filled with happiness.

You felt that last light, and it gave you the proof you needed.

Naruto's head hit the back shelf, his orbs rolling forward. His mind was at peace as his being began bouncing from this earth and that.

It wasn't what he wanted, but wanting doesn't bring a rhythm to the wrist.

When someone dies, its said their life flashes before them: small segments of their existence playing as one grand cinemax. Maybe he was just thinking in extreme vibrancy, but it seemed the very image of this mother and father took over his vision.

They where smiling, his ruby-haired mother with a plush animal in her right hand. It was a fox she had bought him a while back, but kept in the closet to save it for the perfect moment. He was only one, but he remembered that moment to the smallest detail. That was the first gift he had ever gotten.

Now his forth birthday: his father handed him the biggest piece of vanilla cake. It tasted delicious. There was a gleaming light in his family's eyes as his grandfather told strange jokes that Naruto had yet to understand. His mother's cheeks were flowery, covering her mouth as a laugh broke from her lips. His dad was using scolding words against his own father, a white haired elder man with a far-out way of speaking, yet it could be evident the blonde man found humor in the geezer's antics. It was the scene of perfection and dazzling light.

That blur of warmth and affection only lasted so long, as their joyous faces shifted into a more vulgar setting.

His mother, with glowing red hair, and father, whose smile could have set the sun a-blaze now laid lifeless at the bottom of the earth, piles of ash and soot burning up a line of their existence.

Naruto lost his parents that year. Their bodies were engulfed in a fire much like the one that tapped on the walls surrounding the male this very moment.

He was young at the time, so their faces didn't pull apart at his heartstrings as regularly as they had the potential to… but the hot burn of fire, the very thing that left him so alone, cut the organ.

Naruto found it a sick way to end.

Fire destroys.

It demolishes and crushes.

It turns trees to dust.

It turns books to dust.

It turns chairs to dust.

It turns tables to dust.

It turns homes to dust.

It turns mothers to dust.

It turns fathers to dust.

It turns life to nothing but dust.

No pile of dust is any prettier then the last. No matter if the dust was once a tree or bush, an apple or a pear, a horse or a mouse, a baby or a dictator. Dust is dust.

And soon Naruto too will be dust.

Now this presentation took a different route. It showed his grandfather, now more jagged and torn raising Naruto through his childhood. He was an older man, and money was tight. This is why a small 9-year-old boy cleaned dishes and floors scrapping for twelve dollars a day.

And every year he grew, now he was washing cars and cleaning close: five dollars an hour at ten years old. He was emptying garbage disposals and delivering newspapers: six dollars an hour at twelve years old. Cleaning toilets, serving food: eight dollars an hour at fourteen years old.

At this point, the money wasn't going to new clothing for the boy, whom wore the same ratty jacket to school every week, it didn't go to food for the boy who slept with an empty belly most nights. Instead it went to bills, endless pools of bills piling at the pale feet of his grandfather, whose shaking hands could no longer grasp them. He was old and sick. He would have died years ago, if no for the measly paycheck Naruto brought to the table. He told him to stop. He told his grandson it was pointless and death was something all people fell into. It didn't stop him though, and Naruto worked until the other's very end.

He died peacefully at seventy-three years old. Naruto was sixteen.

There was only one year left in Naruto's time line.

He made good money; he lived alone in the small empty apartment. There were no more deaths. No one he had to look after. It should have been the most restful stage in Naruto's difficult life. This inevitably was not the case. This was in fact the hardest year Naruto had yet to see.

He had fought sadness and sorrow, fear and nightmares, illness and poverty but never had he fought hatred. He learned quickly that this was the most horrid villain.

Naruto had many enemies. That was why he was here, running along death's string. Many of them didn't start this way. They weren't always like this.

Kiba and Naruto both teamed up on a reading project in first grade. They had similar marks and it was the teacher's goal to have them both improve their comprehension… she had little faith though. Somehow the two of them, both competitive as they where, where awarded the highest grade of the class. Wearing wolfish grins, the two children slapped hands. That was Naruto's fondest image of Kiba.

Neji never talked to him. He never seemed to even notice his existence. Neither had ever exchanged an unnecessary word. They were fine with this. Then one day of 9th grade, Neji Hyuga became very interested in Naruto. Not in means of affection or attraction. His glassy eyes would seem to follow Naruto's every motion. He would constantly appear by his side or miraculously be placed at his partner. Now Naruto now thought his stoic classmate was looking to befriend him, so he went out of his way to welcome the relation with flapping gums and twirling lips. But Neji never spoke friendly. He would ask a question from time to time. As if he was conducting a study. Then something shifted…

Every morning at the sound of the first bell, Sakura would meet Naruto in front of the fourth grade swings. She would pull open her 'Hello Kitty' bag and lay out a plate of onigiri and sweet plumbs. Her delicate fingers would clap together, her girlish giggle blooming as she looked over at her companion. They would share this lunch as they had many others before. She 'grew out' of this phase long ago.

Ino was more popular then Naruto, but when popularity didn't exist; the two second graders once drew a picture together. The image was gibberish to the eyes, but both Naruto and Ino convinced themselves that there was magic by Picasso between those red and orange scribbles. Only blonde haired, blue eyed, and cool people, such as themselves, could see it, they told their teacher, and anyone else who would question its visual. This picture now rests in Ino's garage. Out of sight, out of mind. It was really out of mind.

The seventh grader Choji was still a hungry Choji, and he had been complaining to the soccer team about his hunger all day. When practice ended, the group of young boys chased a passing ice-cream truck till the end of the road. The truck pulled over of course, happy to encounter such business. After Choi fell to his knees, wailing on about how his "selfish mother" didn't pack him a snack, Naruto pulled the last two dollars from his pocket and bought the boy an ice pop. Choji's grateful eyes pointed more towards the frozen treat in Naruto's hand then at child himself.

In fifth grade Naruto's class began studying fractions for a duration of a day. Naturally Naruto was several steps behind the typical learning curve. He required a tutor for the unit, and Shikamaru was assigned this position; he wasn't happy about it. There was no exemplarity moment, nor exchange that could be set as the staring scene, but when witnessing the appreciation dancing across Naruto's mouth, Shikamaru couldn't help but stop slouching in his seat.

Yet all of these memories; deteriorate in the acidic bolded brand.

They said he was gay.

Was he?

He never thought to consider it, nor did he think it held any sort of importance. Clearly, he was off by a mile. It meant the world, quite literally.

He must be. That's why he was dying after all. It's a shame. Maybe he could have fixed himself.

Now Naruto was peering into another past memory. It was a face-off between two very different people each standing a mere six feet from each other. The moment didn't give enough insight as to why Sasuke Uchiha was staring him down, but the instigation was reoccurring and this exact scene had happened many times before.

Except there was a difference that separated this time from another, there was no self-promoting smirk holding the Uchiha's lips to the side. Instead he looked dumbstruck, totally taken back. Neji was at his side, ushering for the brunette to follow his lead. Sasuke was entirely nonplused by Neji's motions, his entire attention suffocated into this one thing.

Oh right, Naruto remembered this.

This was the first time they had met. Or actually, seen each other.

It was the first day of freshman year, the first day of high school, when the two middle schools would combine together to create one mass of fourteen to eighteen year olds. It was the time when the teachers would step away and let the kids mingle on the courtyard, in hopes of new friends. It was normal for Naruto to want to make a good impression here.

When you catch a guy, you have never seen before, a guy you could just sense was one of those cool kids, one of those guys you would _love_ to be, staring at you like you were a malfunctioning roach, carrying negative brain cells and contracting numerous diseases; it sets something off.

Naruto didn't want to be stepped on. He didn't want to be lower. He wanted to be at this person's level. Someone of equal standing wouldn't look away from this. They would question.

"What's with your eyes, asshole?"

He should have taken a different approach. He knew it the second the words left his lips. He honestly wanted why it was he was being looked down on. It didn't come out that way.

Neji groaned giving up as a strange emotion overtook Sasuke's features, so quick it was hardly noticed but then wrapping instantly into a face of arrogance.

Naruto would learn this face well. He would know where the brim of Sasuke's thin lips swerved, how his jaw muscles would tighten slightly, as his obedient orbs would become lightly squinted, a dangerous sort of playful expression just praying to pounce.

"Just looking at this little fucker and wondering if his birth certificate is an apology from the condom factory."

Naruto's stomach dropped as a few students around them laughed, soon attracted to the scene. This person _was_ looking down on him. Even though he was a stranger for some reason it hurt. It hurt a lot.

"Well, if you really have such a problem with this _apology_," Naruto hissed, his throat tightening as he could swear against feeling his eyes blur, "Then fucking do something about it."

That was the first fistfight Naruto had ever gotten into, and it didn't seem necessary to anyone but the two. Naruto would have lost within the first ten minutes if not for Sasuke stopping and telling the now hollering crowed which circled them that Naruto wasn't "Worth being scraped off the street."

The crowed booed, then found something else to interest themselves with leaving Sasuke to brush himself off as the other laid silently.

With a fat lip, twisted knee and fractured elbow there wasn't much hope for Naruto to defend himself, that is if those words didn't bite his skin and cause a pinching tug in his chest. They really did hurt more then his wounds, and because of this he was up, immediately crashing into the raven's turned back.

This time they fought for much longer. No matter how many punches either one would throw, there was never more then a moment of lapse.

In the end, Naruto and Sasuke both laid belly up on the pavement, each breathing raggedly with a scatter of injuries.

"What's your name anyway?" Naruto panted, looking over at the male next to him.

"Sasuke Uchiha." He said bluntly, himself looking into the sky.

"Yeah?" Naruto said, raising himself up on an arm, "Well then, fuck you Sasuke Uchiha."

They tied. They were equal.

"Someday shithead, someday."

That was it.

"Hey, what is that suppose to mean?"

His first memory of Sasuke Uchiha,

"Guess,"

Who was neither his enemy nor his friend.

"I… I don't wanna say."

Sasuke Uchiha was his opponent.

"I think your thinking about this too much."

And something in the back of Naruto's brain told him he didn't care if he was gay.

That made him smile.

And as the his eyes drew closer and closer together,

The door and its surrounding surface became further and further apart,

Because now, between its hinges stood someone who was not Naruto's enemy. Smoke rose around the sturdy body, arms black, red, and inflamed. Someone who was not his friend.

He was not his opponent either. The lights began dimming, his lids falling shut.

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke Uchiha was the knight with the shiniest fucking armor Naruto would ever see.

But he is not a life saver.

It is a known fact,

Reality is more wicked then any dream.

And this was no a dream.

No,

This was reality.

It is a sick world.

* * *

愛してる

* * *

_A/N: so sad so sad .·´¯`(▂)´¯`·. review so i feel loved (´ヮ`)_


End file.
